Nothing Like Home
by Casey-Maree
Summary: Some people think living in a small town is boring. In some cases that's true, but not in this one. Let's follow the life of Noelle Mason and her friends in the small beachside town called Summer Bay. Not great with summeries, Starts off from Episode 4020. Eventual Character/OC. I do not own home and away or any of the characters except my O/C
1. Bickering Friends

"Why should I drop out of the play, you didn't wanna audition in the first place?"

"Yeah well, neither did you"

"Well we can't both be in it!"

"Guys" Mattie said calmly trying to get Cassie and Ric's attention.

Mattie and I stood in the Dining/Kitchen/Living area of the Caravan Park house listening to out two friends bickeringback and forth. In my honest opinion it was totally ridiculous!

"I tried to get out of it but Colleen wouldn't let me remember" Ric argued back

"How about we-" "So what do we do?" Cassie said cutting Mattie off

I huffed crossing my arms "Let's just go" I whispered over to Mattie as Ric argued back

"How should I know If you hadn't auditioned in the first place just to annoy me none of this would've happened"

"Get over yourself!"

Mattie and I shook our heads and turned towards the door

"Guy's where you going?" Ric asked taking a seat next to Cassie on the couch with the sandwich he had just been previously making in his hand

"Somewhere where we don't have to be stuck in one of the stupidest fights we've ever heard" I said finally being able to get a word in

This seriously was one of the stupidest fights known to man! Sure they broke up and aren't getting along but seriously fighting over being in one of Colleen's plays together was just plain ridiculous!

"Oh hey, we're sorry" Cassie apologised softly

"Yeah, just stay" Ric agreeing

"We'll see you at Tash and Rob's housewarming" Mattie replied back as we turned around and left to Irene's to get away from our bickering friends.

Sure we're all best friends, but sitting around listening to them bicker was not my idea of fun. The walk back to Irene's wasn't long from the caravan park which was one of the many perks to living in a small town.

I had been living at Irenes for the past year now after moving down from the city when my mother died. I was originally staying at the caravan park for about 2 months when I had befriended Matilda Hunter.

Being friends with Mattie had grown me closer to everyone else in the Bay, and had then befriended Cassie Turner and Ric Dalby. Shortly after that Irene had asked me to move in with her, Hayley Lawson Tasha Andrews and Kim Hyde; wanting me to go back to school and not having to support myself.

Walking through the door of the Roberts/Lawson/Hyde/Mason household we were met with Tasha and Irene standing in the kitchen with a box "Their boomerangs girly, I want them all back"

"Ofcouse, thanks Irene! See you's all at the party!"

"See ya Tash! Hey guys!" Hayley called from her place on the couch

"Yeah bye" Kim replied to Tasha waving over his head while perched at the table with his laptop

"What are you girls doing back, thought you's were going to hang out with Cassie and Ric today" Irene asked walking back over to the couch where Hayley sat

"We were, but change of plans" I said not wanting to explain

Mattie took a seat in the chair next to the couch while I took a seat next to Hayley

"Okay, what about this?" Irene asked holding up a mustard coloured shirt and some white pants, apparently trying to find an outfit for the singles night she was attending at the surf club with Beth.

"Pants?" Hayley sounding confused

"No?"

"No, you're going to a singles night, you should wear a dress" Hayley explained with Mattie and I agreeing

Picking up the clothes laying on the couch Irene said "God I should have never suggested it"

"Yeah well I'm still supprised you did! You and Barry only split last week"

"Hello, I'm not going for me, It's for Beth. She thoughtm ya'know theres never enough eligible bachelors around the joint, so she might like-" totally getting cut of my Kim we all turned and looked at him

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Okay, I found a mention of Mum's name a few years after she left, It's a missing persons website, Someone else was looking for her too and if they had any luck they might know where she is now" Kim explained the reason for his outburst

Kim had been looking for his mother for a while now, who had run out on him and Barry when he was just a kid

"Well on that note, Me and Mattie are gunna head to the diner, Goodluck Kim!" I anounced as we stood, I placed a kiss on Kim's check and we promptly left the house

"Thanks Elle"


	2. Homecoming Party

"Hey"

Turning around Mattie and I both came face to face with Cassie, but Ric wasn't with her

"Where's Ric?" I asked looking over her shoulder to see if I could see him "Don't know don't care, Besides, us girls might actually be able to have some fun"

"I thought he was coming too" Mattie asked

"Well, there was a slight changed of plans, Drink?" Cassie simply replied looking quite happy with herself. Looking at Mattie and I, we slowly nodded as she walked over to the kitchen counter where the drinks were sitting. Mattie and I looked at eachother both completely tired of their behavior towards eachother.

After a good 15 minutes of being at the party Mattie, Cassie and I were standing in the kitchen talking about anything and everything when Ric walked in.

We all looked over as he entered the kitchen, I smiled knowing he was here to have a good time and not caring if Cassie was there

"What're you doing here?" Cassie asked looking annoyed

"Why should I miss out just because you're here?" Ric said placing the bag of Lays chips and fizz on the kitchen counter

"I thought we agreed at the hospital?"

Mattie and I watched back and forth between Cassie and Ric once again

"No, you answered for me. For future reference, I don't like that so much" Ric answered back

"Okay guys how-" "Just go Ric you're only here to annoy me" Once again, Mattie was cut off by Cassie

"I'm here to have a good time, if you don't like it; you can leave" Ric replied back with some hand sass and stalked out of the room

With a silent agreement with Mattie, I gave her a slight nod and followed after Ric

"Ric" I called out after him in the living room of Tash and Rob's new appartment. He turned and looked at me, he gave me a bright smile

"Hey Elle!"

"Can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure, what's up?" he asked

"You and Cassie" He gave me a look as if saying 'what do you mean?' "Don't give me that look, you two bickering all the time has to stop! It's getting tiring and a bit pathetic; me and Mattie are getting sick of getting stuck in the middle."

His face softened at this "I'm sorry, she just annoys the hell out of me. I'll stop, just make sure she does"

"You better. Just sort it out because it's not fair" and with that I just left him standing there went over to the couch where Kim and Hayley sat talking being totally antisocial.

"Comón you too, get off your backside and have fun! Ya'know that thing you do in life that doesn't make you boring!" I said walking over grabbing both of their hands pulling them to the dance floor, which was really just the livingroom floor.

Mattie and Me were now standing next to eachother in the kitchen when Martha walked in looking not to happy. She spotted Me and Mattie and walked over to us

"What is it with those two?" Martha asked standing next to us

"Tell us about it" I replied and we all looked out the door into the living room where Tash, Rob, Ric and Cassie were all standing together looking at us

"Listen Mattie, Elle; we're sorry about before" Ric said starting the apology

"You're right, you's have been getting stuck in the middle of it, it's going to stop from now we promise" Cassie finished

"Really?" I asked

"Yep, we've got it sorted" Ric said, both nodding at us "Im going to go, You guys have a good night"

Ric began to walk off "I'm going to head home aswell, walk me. See you guys tomorrow!"

Me and Ric walked out of the kitchen, Saying out goodbyes to Tash and Robbie as we left.

"I really am sorry Noelle" Ric said with his head down, obviously still feeling bad

"Ric, it's fine! Just as long as you to keep it up! Now, I better get inside before Irene thinks somethings going on. I'll see you later"

Walking through the door, I find Hayley at the breakfast bar, Kim at the table and Irene and Beth sitting on the couch drinking a hot drink.

"Hey darl, how was the party?" Irene asked, noticing me enter through the door

Leaning over the breakfast bar i noticed everyone was looking at me, I grabbed and apple answering before I took a bite "It was good! Matties still there with Cassie, Ric walked me home. How was the singles night?" I asked wagging my eyebrows up and down. Kim began laughing at my expression

"Don't even get me started darl"

After about 30 minutes Beth left and I decided to head upto bed

"Goodnight" I said as i walked up the stairs

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading! I hope it's not too boring! I am following the episodes but that will change in the future! The Holden family will be introduced in the next chapter so stay tuned!**_


	3. Spunky Guy Next Door

"...It happens when you least expect it"

The morning after the housewarming party I was up bright and early, so I got on with my usual routine, get up, shower, have breakfast, yada yada yada. After about 2 hours I decided to go for a walk to Mattie's and thats how I caught the end of Beth's sentence. Approaching Martha, Robbie, Tasha and Beth, I decided to speak up

"What happens?" I asked smiling standing next to Beth and Tasha

"Mr Right" Beth stated smiling at me. Beth has always been so lovely to me, She's like another mother to me, after Irene and my own mother ofcourse

"Oh yes, That's exactly what I said! They can come find us from now on" I said smiling widely at her

As everyone broke out into laughter, I saw a Moving truck, followed by a car, pull up next door

"Oh, new neighbours." Beth exclaimed

As we all watched the car pull up, the two front doors opened, and a young guy about my age with blonde hair paired with a cute smile in the full surfer boy attire stepped out

"Finally we're here" The younger boy exclaimed looking over to an older man with brown hair that was obviously his dad.

"You're the new neighbours?" Beth asked ducking under a tree while walking over

"Yeah, G'idday" The older man greeted her with a wave, meeting her half way

"My names Beth Hunter"

"Tony Holden, Nice to meet ya'"

"This is Robbie, Tasha, Martha and Noelle" Beth introduced us, each of us saying 'hi' as she said our names

"How ya' goin', this is my son Lucas"

Lucas politely said 'hi' and waved, just as a green holden pulled up

"And here's my eldest" Tony said pointing out to the green holden, A guy with short brown hair and a red shirt stepped out. In my personal opinion he was extremely attractive if I do say so myself. The Holden family were a good looking family in my opinion.

"Sorry, I got held up"

"This is Jack"

We all greeted him except for Martha, when I looked as her, she was Iess than pIeased.

"Mattie, might I just say that you have some spunky new neighbours!" Plopping down on Mattie's bed while he finished doing her hair. I sat cross legged picking up an old magazine; flipping through it

"Trust you to use the word spunky to describe someone!" She laughed

"Com'on" Beth said urging Mattie to walk faster, as the 3 of us headed down the Hunter's driveway over to the Holden's

"Why are we doing this again?" Mattie asked lagging behind as I skipped in front with Beth

"Who cares!" Shouting happily, I guess you cause say I was keen to go over to the Holden's

"Because their our new neighbours and its a nice thing to do" Beth explained

"Yeah but we're there neighbours too, what do we get?"

"The pleasure of living next to a spunky family!" I smiled widely as Beth and Mattie laugh

"You really have to stop using spunky to describe people!" Mattie exclaimed

"Com'on fella's, how long does it take to chuck on a pair of boardies?" Hearing Tony's voice, Beth knocked on the door

"Hello again" Tony smiled

"Hi, I hope we're not interrupting?" Beth questioned

"No, not at all. You just saved me from waiting for the boys actually!"

"Oh, This is my daughter, Matilda and ofcourse Noelle who you met before" Beth introduced Mattie

"Hi Matilda, Tony, Nice ta' meet ya', Noelle, nice to see you again"

"Moving's pretty hungry work so we thought we'd bring you something to tide you over" Beth said handing over the plate of muffins

"Thanks very much, thats very generous of you. Ah, come in, please"

The 3 of us each stepped into the living room that was crowded with moving box's

"I'd tell ya' to make yourself at home, but theres not much of a home to it yet"

"Hi" After hearing another voice we turned around to see Jack putting his surf board against the wall "Muffin's awesome, I'm starvin-"

"Aye, aye, get out of it" Tony said cutting his eldest son off as he went to grab a muffin

"You'll have to excuse my son, He's got the manners of a gorilla"

I gave a wide toothy smile "I don't blame ya', Beth's muffins are the best!"

Jack chuckled before grabbing himself a muffin after his dad put the plate down

"Hi, im Jack" He introduced himself to Mattie

"Matilda" She said quitely

"This is my son, Lucas" Tony said to Mattie as we all saw him walk out from the hallway with a box

At the mention of his name, he looked up and smiled lightly "Luc, this is Matilda from next door"

Immediately I saw a somewhat spark between Mattie and Lucas.

"I love your name Jack, My late husband was called Jack" Beth exclaimed looking at Jack

"Hot name for a hot guy I might add" I said brightly, not caring that he heard. Everyone in the room started laughing

"Why must you have no shame" Mattie stated to me quietly

"Mum chose it, It was her favorite!" He said clearly enjoying the muffin "You're right, thee are the best" he smiled at me

"Oh I must of missed her before" Beth exclaimed

Immediately I noticed the tension in the air, Jack looked down, while Tony looked over at Lucas who had his head down

"Ahh, No, it's just, my wife died some time ago. It's just us boys now" Tony exclaimed

"O-oh, I'm sorry" Beth stuttered obviously feeling guilty

"Oh no, there's nothing to be sorry about, you weren't to know that" Tony assured with a smile on his face

"Right well, we better leave you to it. If you need anyting,m you know where to find us" Beth smied ushing me and Mattie out the door

"Bye!" I shouted as we left

Later on at the beach I was walking up to the surf club I saw Scott and Martha standing next to Mr Stewart as e threw in a line. I walked up deciding to say high, As I got closer I started to run before jumping on Scott's back as he was clearly caught of guard not knowing who what on his back, he grabbed my leggs that were around his waist.

Scott was Mattie's edest brother, Sure he was good looking but we've always have a brother/sister relationship since Mattie was my best friend, we were really close. To be honest I used to have a crush on him but I quickly got over that

"You were speeding!" Alf exclaims while hooking on some bait to his line

"Ofcourse she was!" I said, grinning

"Jesus Elle" Scott said, realising it was just me on his back

"I was doing 60 in a 50 zone" Martha said, clearly not happy

"So, thats speeding" Alf grumbled at his niece

"Everyone does it"

"Well everyone shouldn't flammin' well do it"

_**A/N: I decided to split this chapter up because it was getting long. We officially meet the Holden family! I am having trouble with decided who I want to pair up my O/C with so if you have any suggestions let me know! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
